


đằng đẵng, ấy một thiên thu vô tận

by yourunproblematic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bản dịch Tiếng Việt | Translation in Vietnamese, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourunproblematic/pseuds/yourunproblematic
Summary: kuroo vẫn nhớ hằng kiếp người từ xưa lắm, và có lẽ yaku thì không, nhưng điều đó không sao cả.(a translation of noyabeans (snowdrops)'sforever is a mighty long time)





	đằng đẵng, ấy một thiên thu vô tận

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [forever is a mighty long time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054175) by [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/noyabeans). 



> A/N: như với mọi fic thuộc reincarnation (tạm dịch: nhiều kiếp sống) au, có một số cảnh chết chóc và bạo lực, nhưng không có gì quá ghê gớm cả.

     cái chạm của cậu ta tựa hồ sét đánh, như một thoáng nhẹ bẫng khi bao cuộc đời đầy kí ức, hàng kiếp những thân quen và một niềm mong mỏi sâu thẳm đột nhiên tìm thấy trái tim anh. vang lên mạnh mẽ là cái tên của cậu con trai trước mặt, khi tay cậu ta vẫn siết chặt lấy tay anh trong cái bắt tay sau trận đấu, cùng một giọng nói anh đã nghe không biết bao nhiêu lần trong giấc mộng bên tai: yaku morisuke.

     anh cũng chẳng mấy khi được thấy yaku mà hầu hết chỉ cảm thấy sự hiện diện của cậu giữa những cơn mơ, thức dậy và lại chìm vào giấc ngủ. đôi khi cậu ấm áp, một nhịp tim cùng thổn thức với kuroo vậy; khi khác cậu lại lạnh lùng, lặng lẽ và đăm chiêu nhìn anh. đôi khi, ở một vài vũ trụ khác, kuroo biết họ còn không phải đồng chí, chưa nói gi đến bạn bè -

     đây cũng chẳng phải lần đầu anh gục ngã dưới tay yaku.

     chẳng hề có lấy một cuộc hội ngộ tương phùng, cũng không có dấu hiệu gì dù nhỏ nhất cho thấy rằng cậu có nhớ hoặc nhận ra anh. yaku bước đi, màu áo cậu in vào đáy mắt kuroo. nếu kiếp này họ chỉ có duyên đến thế, vỏn vẹn một cái nhìn thoáng qua hai bên tấm lưới sân bóng chuyền, thì anh sẽ làm hết sức có thể để điều đó có chút ý nghĩa dù nhỏ nhoi.

     có lẽ, kiếp sau, cơ hội họ có được sẽ tốt hơn.

* * *

     chuông cửa kêu leng keng; anh nhìn lên đúng lúc để thấy hai cậu trai đi vào, bước chân sũng nước lên sàn quán café. ngoài kia một cơn bão đang ì ùng, “trận tệ nhất trong năm nay" người dự báo thời tiết nói, nhưng trong cái cách hai người mới đến kia nói chuyện, lớn tiếng và vui tươi khi họ ngồi xuống một chiếc bàn gần cuối quán, thì người ta dễ thấy một ngày nắng hạ hơn là một tối thu mưa.

     anh vừa lau tay vào tạp dề vừa đưa cho người khách đang đợi cốc cappuchino mùi quế của cô; hai cậu trai kia bước tới quầy, và anh để ý thấy rằng cả hai đều thấp, đến nỗi giữa anh và họ có lẽ cũng phải chênh nhau tới hai mươi phân. nhưng chẳng có gì là nhỏ bé cả trong cái cách mà người đầu tiên lên tiếng gọi đồ, mắt sáng và giọng cao, tóc vuốt keo dựng lên với sự tỉ mỉ mà kuroo hiểu quá rõ. “làm ơn cho một ly mocha đá ạ!”

     tay bấm đơn hàng vào máy tính tiền, anh nghe ai đó nói “thực ra em cũng chẳng cần thêm tí caffeine nào trong người đâu yuu à" nửa bực bội nửa có ý cười. cậu trai tên yuu quay ra, và kuroo nhìn người kia bước tới, ánh nhìn anh lướt qua cặp mắt nâu thẫm và mái tóc sáng màu cát, thật lạ - thật quen.

     “đừng có thế chứ, morisuke!” yuu nói, và thứ gì đó như bật sáng ở một góc tâm trí kuroo, kể cả khi morisuke bước tói quầy, miệng cười nhã nhặn, giọng mềm mại tựa caramel, “một latte hương toffee ạ.”

     kuroo nén lại một tiếng cười khụt khịt - ai lại đi uống _latte hương toffee_ chứ - và thay vào đó là cúi đầu, tự hỏi liệu vì sao anh lại thấy như thể mình từng nghe giọng nói này ở đâu rồi.

     họ lại một lần nữa mỉm cười lịch sự với nhau trong khi kuroo cầm lấy tiền morisuke đưa, và morisuke lấy đồ uống, rồi cầm tay yuu bước về bàn của họ trong góc quán café.

     y như cách họ đã bước vào, morisuke và yuu rời khỏi quán café ấy với tiếng chuông cửa leng keng và mùi cơn mưa mùa thu ngai ngái.

* * *

      khi họ trốn ra, lặng lẽ và kín đáo, hai bóng dáng vô hình trong một thành phố đang ngủ yên, thì trời đã tối. sỏi lát đường kêu lên lạo xạo khi họ chạy vội dọc những con phố quen tử thuở còn là trẻ con, với những bàn tay ngày nào cầm những lọ bắt côn trùng thì nay nắm chặt những chiếc hộp trắng trông vô hại với thuốc chữa bệnh ở trong.

     nếu muốn thì có nhắm mắt họ cũng tìm được đường tới trại tị nạn, với hằng hà sa số những lần mạo hiểm tới đó giữa đêm hôm khuya khoắt, những người con trai mang sứ mệnh cứu giúp những người mà thế giới này đã bỏ mặc không còn quan tâm nữa.

     hôm nay, có gì đó là lạ: anh đứng lại trước khúc quanh dẫn tới chặng cuối cùng. yaku cũng dừng lại sau ba bước nữa, ngoái đầu lại nhìn với một câu hỏi lặng im. đồng hồ kêu tích tắc, như một lời nhắc nhở về giờ giới nghiêm mà họ đang vi phạm.

     lo lắng không giống kuroo bình thường chút nào cả, nhưng đến cả ngọn gió cũng như đang mang vẻ gì sợ hãi mà anh không thể tảng lờ. “bọn mình sẽ ổn cả thôi,” yaku nói, đưa một tay đặt lên vai anh, ấm áp đầy trấn an. “vẫn luôn như vậy mà.”

     anh tin tưởng yaku hơn bất cứ ai khác trên đời này, nên anh gật đầu và họ tiếp tục đi. nhưng khi họ vừa bước qua khúc quanh anh thấy yaku bị quẳng xuống nền đất, một bóng người vũ trang như quân đội ghì cậu xuống, rồi một tiếng súng vang lên và chiếc hộp trong tay cậu rơi xuống đất một tiếng vang chát chúa.

* * *

 

     đôi lúc họ chỉ còn một chút nữa là chạm tới nhau, như một lần anh thấy một bóng dáng bé nhỏ bước ngang qua anh ở vỉa hè bên kia của con đường gần bưu điện khu phố ấy, đi qua đám đông với một chiếc áo khoác màu lam nhạt trên mình, hai bàn tay giắt trong túi quần và mũ áo trùm đầu. thậm chí dù không thấy mặt người kia, kuroo cũng biết đó là ai.

     có lẽ họ sẽ gặp lại nhau lần nữa -

     nhưng họ đã không thể. ba năm sau đó, anh rời osaka tới một nơi khác mà thậm chí còn không nhìn thấy yaku thêm một lần nào nữa.

     có thể vốn đã không bao giờ có một cơ hội thứ hai nào cho họ rồi. anh cất mẩu thông tin ấy đi, với hy vọng rằng lần sau họ sẽ không bị chia cắt bởi những làn xe cộ, rằng lần sau anh sẽ có thể chạy đuổi theo yaku, rằng cơ duyên kiếp ấy của họ sẽ không cứ thế trượt khỏi tay anh như kiếp này đã vậy.

* * *

      cả thế giới đang hừng hực lửa, bầu trời nhuộm đỏ và mặt đất thấm đẫm máu tươi. máu ướt cả lưỡi lẫn chuôi cây kiếm anh cầm; anh quệt nó xuống mặt cỏ nơi anh đang nằm phục chờ kẻ tội nghiệp kém may mắn tiếp theo bước vào tầm tấn công.

     cuộc chiến này đã kéo dài quá lâu: anh chưa bao giờ được huấn luyện chiến đấu, nhưng trong vòng hai năm đất nước này vướng vào nội chiến, anh đã học cách vung kiếm như cái cách mà một thời anh từng cầm bút, cả hai đều quen thuộc và dễ chịu trong tay. hình như anh đã gần như quên mất cảm giác khi đặt bút lên giấy viết là như thế nào, khi mà đã quá lâu anh không được chạm tới.

     đâu đó vang lên tiếng thình thịch nhịp nhàng của một đôi bốt nặng đang cất bước lên ngọn đồi nơi kuroo phục kích. đó là một người lính đơn độc. phải chăng đó là một tên lính địch đã đào ngũ và đang trốn chạy? hay là một trinh sát, đang đi tìm kiếm lãnh thổ mới? dù là đằng nào, với danh dự của mình, kuroo đã thề rằng sẽ đảm bảo rằng không kẻ xâm phạm nào sẽ đứng được trên đất này, chừng nào anh còn sống và còn thở.

     cuộc phục kích của anh lên kẻ đột nhập đã khiến hắn giật mình đủ để loạng choạng mấy bước ra sau. người lính kia có thể thấp hơn anh thật, nhưng giữa khi mất thăng bằng và khi hắn tấn công lại thì chẳng có mấy ngần ngừ. qua khe nhìn trên mũ kuroo chẳng thể thấy gì hơn ngoài cặp mắt nâu sắc bén, sáng bừng ngọn lửa chiến trận vinh quang.

     những đòn tấn công của người lính kia mạnh đến đáng ngạc nhiên so với cơ thể nhỏ bé, nhưng chiến tranh đã dạy kuroo một điều rằng không bao giờ được đánh giá thấp đối thủ. anh gầm gừ và đưa kiếm đỡ, kim loại rít trên kim loại đầy giận dữ, bởi nếu kẻ xâm nhập này nghĩ rằng hắn có thể toàn mạng mà đặt chân lên đất thánh, thì hắn tốt hơn hết là nên nghĩ lại. mạng sống này dù nhỏ nhoi, nhưng anh vẫn sẵn sàng hiến dâng nó cho đất nước.

     khi cuối cùng anh cũng ra được đòn chí mạng, kiếm anh chém qua mũ trụ của kẻ thù và gạt văng nó xuống, một thứ chất lỏng âm ấm bắn đầy người anh khi anh vung kiếm sang bên cạnh, kể cả khi anh cảm thấy cái lạnh lùng của sắt thép rạch ngang qua lồng ngực mình.

     hẳn đúng là anh nên bị giết bởi bàn tay ấy, anh nghĩ qua ánh nhìn mờ đục và những đốm trắng muốn loà, một lời tạ tội nghẹn lại khàn khàn trong cổ họng trong khi anh thấy con người trước mặt anh quỵ xuống, một khuôn mặt mà dù đến nơi đâu anh cũng sẽ nhận ra giờ đây đã bị cái chết mang đi mất.

* * *

     anh chợt hiểu cái cảm giác khi mà trái tim rơi xuống tận đáy dạ dày là như thế nào khi một tin nhắn xuất hiện trên màn hình giữa lúc anh đang nghỉ giải lao sau trận đánh. người gửi nó là cậu healer anh hay lập party cùng, người chơi catsuke88, tên thật là yaku morisuke dựa theo facebook của cậu ta. anh mỉm cười nhấn vào nó, chỉ để đọc được:

 _tớ nghỉ chơi rồi,_ tin nhắn của yaku viết, với một cái emoticon mặt buồn thêm vào ở cuối. kuroo cảm thấy bụng mình quặn lại, nỗi sợ dâng lên trong lồng ngực kể cả khi tay anh vẫn đánh ra một câu trả lời: _cậu nhận học bổng rồi à?_

 _ừ,_ yaku viết. _tớ chọn châu âu rồi._

     thế thì còn gì để bàn nữa đâu - dù sao, trong mọi cuộc nói chuyện cả trong game lẫn ngoài game, anh đã luôn ủng hộ cậu thi lấy món học bổng danh giá kia, mặc cho mọi sợ hãi và lo lắng của yaku. đáng lẽ ra anh còn phải thấy _vui_ vì yaku đã nhận học bổng chứ.

     nhưng anh chẳng hề vui. sao vui được, bởi anh đã quen có yaku cùng party, có yaku đóng vai trò healer, nghe yaku la hét quát anh qua skype trong khi họ cùng nhau hạ gục hết con boss này tới con boss khác, theo kiểu _tên kuronyanko ngu người kia lê cái mông tank nhà cậu ra chỗ khác coi, cứ chặn đường kenma tấn công lát nữa tớ không heal cho cậu đâu,_ và sau đó, khi họ nói chuyện về gặp nhau một ngày nào đó, _nếu tụi mình có gặp nhau ngoài đời thật thì tớ sẽ đá đít cậu đấy._

     không có yaku, thì cày game sẽ không còn như cũ nữa. nhưng anh là ai, có quyền gì mà dám ích kỉ bảo cậu rằng đừng đi? ngoài thế giới trong game thì ai cũng có một cuộc sống của riêng họ cả, và anh chẳng thể nào bắt yaku từ bỏ nó.

 _ờ,_ anh đành viết. _thế ở đó cậu có chắc là người ta sẽ nhìn thấy cậu không?_

 _thằng cờ hó,_ yaku độp lại, và mặc dù kuroo chỉ mới được thấy cậu qua những tấm ảnh trên facebook, chỉ mới được nghe cậu nói qua tiếng rè rè lách tách của mic tai nghe, anh vẫn tưởng tượng thấy yaku đang mỉm cười, có lẽ là chút ít, như cái cách anh vẫn thấy cậu cười trong những tấm ảnh có mặt cậu và thằng bạn con lai người nga.

     có lẽ lúc này sẽ là thích hợp để anh viết _tớ sẽ nhớ cậu đấy,_ hoặc _cảm ơn vì hai năm cùng game vừa qua nhé,_ nhưng thay vào đó kuroo lại thấy mình ngồi viết, _một ngày nào đó hãy quay lại nhé, mong là vậy._

     có một khoảng im lặng thật dài khi yaku không trả lời anh - màn hình cho thấy rằng cậu đang viết, nhưng tin nhắn vẫn không được gửi đi, cho đến khi nó hiện ra trên màn hình anh. _ừ, có thể. có thể ta sẽ gặp lại nhau._

     câu trả lời ấy không phải có, cũng chẳng phải không. nó vượt xa mọi thứ kuroo có quyền đòi hỏi.

 _ừ đấy, cậu cũng biết là ở ngoài game thì phải tìm tớ ở đâu rồi đấy,_ yaku viết một lúc sau.

_cậu cũng vậy nhé._

     vài năm sau anh đang lội facebook khi thấy yaku đã thêm một sự kiện mới lên tài khoản của cậu - “chuyển tới estonia".

* * *

     có lẽ đây là một giấc mơ xa vời, bất khả thi nào đó, kuroo nghĩ. họ đã bao giờ được gặp lại nhau đến lần thứ hai đâu, nên người đứng trước mặt anh hẳn phải là một bản sao hoàn hảo nào đó. hay cậu ta là anh em sinh đôi của yaku morisuke? khoan. có thể đây là yaku morisuke thật và cái người anh gặp hồi ở giải đấu sơ trung là anh em sinh đôi với yaku morisuke -

     “tôi là yaku morisuke,” yaku morisuke thật nói. ừm, hẳn là hồi đó anh đã gặp anh em sinh đôi của cậu ta.

     “tôi biết cậu,” kuroo nói.

     yaku bèn nghếch đầu lên nhìn anh, vừa cao ngạo, kiêu hãnh mà vẫn cẩn trọng cùng một lúc. “ta đã gặp nhau bao giờ chưa nhỉ?”

     những từ ngừ ấy vang vọng trong đầu kuroo như một lời thì thầm từ quá khứ; tựa một cuốn phim, loé lên một cảnh tượng kia, với hai người đàn ông trong một căn phòng, một cái bắt tay thật chặt và một cây bút sột soạt viết trên giấy.

     không đâu, kuroo quyết định - đây chính là người tên yaku morisuke mà anh đã gặp ba năm về trước và hàng kiếp người từ xưa.

* * *

      khi người ta có mọi thứ trong tay, ấy vậy mà vẫn bấp bênh trên bờ vực của sự đánh mất - ấy là một trong những khi hiếm hoi mà yaku đang thức giấc: tay cậu ấm áp trong tay kuroo, và cậu đang mỉm cười, mặc dù cơn đau đớn cậu đang chịu đựng vượt xa bất cứ điều gì kuroo cũng có thể tưởng tượng. giữa những tiếng kêu bíp bíp của bao thứ máy móc xung quanh, và những dây nhợ và ống dẫn nối vào người, yaku trông thật nhỏ bé, thật mỏng manh trên giường bệnh đến nỗi kuroo cảm thấy nước mắt anh chực trào.

     lòng tự trọng của yaku chính là lí do duy nhất anh nuốt nước mắt vào trong, khoác lên vẻ ngoài dũng cảm nhất, mạnh mẽ nhất anh tìm được. yaku chớp mắt ngước lên nhìn anh, ngái ngủ và xanh xao, một khoảnh khắc tỉnh táo thoáng qua mà khá lâu rồi kuroo không thấy.

     “chào,” cậu nói lẩm bẩm, quá nhẹ nhàng, quá lặng câm, quá khác biệt so với giọng nói mọi khi của cậu đến đớn lòng.

     kuroo suýt nghẹn giọng không thể thốt ra chữ “chào" đáp lại anh cố thốt; nó bật ra, run rẩy, yếu ớt như tiếng nức nở.

     “cậu biết không, kuroo,” yaku nói, từ ngữ chậm chạp bật lên khỏi đầu môi cậu, khuôn mày nhíu lại khi cậu chật vật với cơ thể mình, “hãy- hãy gặp lại nhau nhé. vào kiếp sau ấy. để bù lại cho mọi thứ mình chưa kịp làm kiếp này.”

     cậu nở một nụ cười nữa, _chúa ơi,_ và kuroo cảm thấy mình gục xuống, dù cho yaku vẫn đang nói với anh, “đừng khóc nữa, đồ ngốc. đây không phải lần cuối cậu được thấy tớ đâu.”

* * *

      người ta cứ vội vã đi ngang, những chuyển động và gam màu bất tận - so với chúng lề đường trông thật nhạt nhoà, lấm tấm điểm những cánh hoa từ bao ngọn cây rụng xuống. ai đó bước đến gần giá vẽ của anh; anh dành một lúc để nhìn người kia, mặc dù bản thân vẫn đang chìm đắm trong nhiệm vụ vẽ lại những ngày cuối xuân bằng màu nước.

     “cậu vẽ gì thế?” người kia hỏi, và sự chú ý của anh ngay lập tức bị thu hút bởi những lọn tóc quăn quăn thò ra từ mép chiếc mũ lưỡi trai người đó đội. chúng màu cát và quăn quăn, gần giống như - của _cậu._ chiếc mũ che đi khuôn mặt cậu ta bằng bóng tối, nhưng anh vẫn có thể nhìn thấy một cặp mắt nâu đầy nhiệt huyết đang nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh.

     “người ta,” kuroo chỉ nói, và cầu nguyện rằng trong giọng anh không lồ lộ ra cái hy vọng đang run rẩy.

     “cậu vẽ tôi được không?” cậu trai kia hỏi, đầu nghiêng sang một bên; ánh nắng chiếu vào một bên quai hàm cậu, và kuroo thấy môi cậu ta cong lên thành một nụ cười.

     mạnh mẽ, cậu trai kia đưa tay nhấc chiếc mũ xuống. ánh nắng lấm tấm trên khuôn mặt cậu, và kuroo khựng lại, nén xuống cái nỗi tuyệt vọng đột ngột trào lên trong lòng anh.

_giống quá._

     nhưng _cậu_ không có tàn nhang. anh không biết tại sao mình biết - có thể là một kí ức kìm nén ở đâu, hay một giấc mơ đã quên từ lâu lắm vùi sâu trong trí nhớ - nhưng anh biết rằng người trước mặt anh không phải _cậu._

     “nhân tiện, tôi tên sakishima nhé!” cậu trai nói, nhìn lên anh cười thật tươi, và kuroo để ý chiếc răng hơi khểnh, những nốt tàn nhang lốm đốm khi nụ cười cậu toả rạng lên anh đúng nghĩa đen, và kuroo nghĩ - thật tình, anh còn gì để mất nữa đâu?

     “được thôi, tôi tên là kuroo.”

* * *

      trong cuộc đời này, công lí không hề tồn tại, kuroo phát hiện ra điều đó một ngày kia khi anh đang quỳ dưới chân bàn thờ, thứ đứng án ngữ trước những khung cửa sổ kính cáu bẩn, ánh mặt trời in bóng hình đức mẹ mary lên dãy quan tài nằm ngay ngắn trước cây thập giá. độc quỷ không để lại bất kì thứ gì đằng sau nó: nó lan khắp hệ tuần hoàn trước khi phá huỷ cơ thể từ trong ra ngoài. bất khả xâm phạm, bất khả cứu chữa; chỉ cần một vài tích tắc trước khi cơ thể con người ta tan thành cát bụi.

     anh nhắm nghiền mắt lại, cố nhớ xem yaku đã nói gì vào cái đêm trước nhiệm vụ cuối ấy, khi họ đang nằm trong vòng tay nhau giữa một đống lộn xộn những chăn, mồ hôi vẫn đang nguội đi trên da nóng bỏng, ánh trăng lạnh lẽo xanh xao trong bóng tối.

     “nếu không phải là thầy trừ tà thì tụi mình là ai?”

     “cậu đang lên cơn khủng hoảng nghề nghiệp đấy à,” kuroo đã hỏi, miệng thổi nhẹ lên vành tai yaku; yaku có cựa mình phản đối, nhưng cậu vẫn nằm yên sát bên cạnh mình kuroo.

     “không, chỉ tự hỏi liệu sống một cuộc sống bình thường với cậu sẽ như thế nào thôi.”

     kuroo đã bật cười, hai tay ôm choàng lấy lưng yaku khi anh kéo cậu xuống hôn, nhẹ nhàng đến biếng nhác, khác xa những nụ hôn vội vã tuyệt vọng chỉ một lúc trước. “khi nào chiến tranh kết thúc thì tụi mình sẽ biết mà.”

     “nhớ cái miệng cậu đấy nghe chưa.”

     và có lẽ cuộc trò chuyện đêm ấy đã mang nặng những hy vọng vẩn vơ, rằng những chiến binh người trần mắt thịt sắm vai anh hùng sẽ có thể tiêu diệt được hết những con quái vật đội lốt con người kia mà thắng trận trở về, rằng họ sẽ có được một cái kết hạnh phúc như họ từng hằng ước vọng.

* * *

      định mệnh là một thứ gì mỏng manh nằm chênh vênh giữa thời gian và số phận và nơi chốn, anh ngẫm nghĩ khi bước đi sau một cuộc phỏng vấn với yaku morisuke, tổng giám đốc của một chuỗi nhà hàng vô cùng phát đạt, người mà những lời đầu tiên nói với anh là một câu, “ta đã gặp nhau bao giờ chưa nhỉ? anh trông quen thật đấy" ngập ngừng đến lạ.

     khi ấy anh đã lắc đầu, ngạc nhiên trước câu hỏi ấy - “có thể anh đã thấy tôi trên ti vi, tôi từng là phóng viên truyền hình mà.”

     yaku đã ừm một tiếng rồi lặng lẽ gật đầu đồng ý. kuroo tự hỏi tại sao cậu ta lại hỏi như vậy, và chỉ mãi sau mới nghĩ đến việc thắc mắc về cái cảm giác bồn chồn níu kéo như siết lấy anh lúc họ bắt tay nhau khi ấy.

* * *

     nhịp tim anh nghe còn lớn hơn tiếng trống taiko thúc bách, bước chân anh át đi cả tiếng cành khô răng rắc dưới chân khi anh vội vã chạy thật xa khỏi ngôi làng, tiếng lách tách và gầm gào của sự huỷ diệt đuổi sát theo sau. lồng ngực anh siết lại, khói chứa đầy họng và anh chật vật thở, loạng choạng rẽ những lùm cây bụi tiến về phía sông, không một lần rời mắt khỏi lưng kai khi tất cả cùng chạy.

     một khi đã qua đến bên kia sông họ mới dừng lại; một số dân làng khác cũng đã đến được đó, nhiều người còn lại cũng đang chạy gần đằng sau. ánh mắt anh quét ngang qua những nhóm người túm tụm, tìm kiếm - mãi mãi tìm kiếm - cái mái tóc buộc túm lên quen thuộc, cái giọng nói chắc nịch không do dự vang vọng qua những hàng quân.

     nhưng vô ích - nỗi lo lắng trong anh dâng lên khi anh quay sang kai, người lại quay sang shibayama, cậu này lại quay sang ai đó khác và đâu đó trong đám đông vang lên một tiếng gọi lớn mà anh nhận ra là giọng trưởng làng nekomata: “yaku morisuke đâu?”

     một người khác vấp váp bước lên trước: một cô gái ở bên kia làng, hàng xóm của yaku. “yaku-kun chạy ngược lại rồi ạ,” cô nói, giọng run lẩy bẩy và ánh mắt cô khẩn khoản nhìn kuroo. “c-cậu ấy nói rằng cậu ấy nghe ai đó hét lên cầu cứu và bảo tụi con cứ chạy tiếp đi.”

     đám đông lặng đi. tim kuroo chùng xuống, tuyệt vọng nặng nề kéo hơi thở anh ngắn lại. có thể yaku là một pháp sư lão luyện, nhưng sức mạnh của cậu phụ thuộc vào không khí và gió trời; cậu khó lòng đủ khả năng để chống chọi lại sức mạnh của lửa, đặc biệt là một trận cháy lớn thế này. ấy vậy mà anh thậm chí còn không thể nào giận cậu, bởi yaku vốn - và đã luôn - là một con người chỉ biết hy sinh bản thân như vậy.

     anh đang quay đầu nhìn về phía trước, mắt mù quáng lần tìm bóng lửa cháy trên mặt nước, không biết mình phải nói hay làm gì tiếp theo, khi đột nhiên ở phía cuối bật lên tiếng ai gọi, và theo sau đó là tiếng thở dốc kinh ngạc truyền qua đám đông như gợn nước.

     “kuroo, trông kìa-”

     anh quay phắt ra; tựa nước biển đỏ trong kinh thánh mọi người dạt cả sang hai bên, một dáng người nhỏ bé loạng choạng bước về phía anh, một cậu trai bất tỉnh được cõng trên vai hắn. không thể nào -

     vài người vội vã chạy ra đỡ cậu trai bất tỉnh, và yaku lật mũ trùm đầu ra sau; trong ánh sáng của ngọn lửa cháy rừng rực ở bờ bên kia, tóc cậu ánh đỏ và dữ dội, và trên khuôn mặt cậu là một nụ cười toe đắc thắng khi cậu bước tới chỗ kuroo - “cái bản mặt đó của cậu là sao kia hả? cậu thực sự nghĩ mỗi trận cháy rừng cỏn con vậy mà tớ chết được à?”

     “ừ, vào lúc nãy đấy,” kuroo thú nhận, họng nuốt khan khi anh đột nhiên nhớ ra hít thở là như thế nào.

* * *

     thời gian, tuổi tác hay nơi chốn không quan trọng nữa - anh đã không còn nhớ được đâu là quá khứ và đâu là giấc mơ, và thậm chí đôi khi còn tự hỏi liệu những kí ức kia có đến từ kiếp trước, hoặc một kiếp sống nào đó ở một thế giới song song.

     nhưng kỉ niệm anh yêu nhất vẫn là lần họ ngồi bên bãi cát khi hoàng hôn, biển cả dưới chân và cát dính trên người, ngắm nhìn mặt trời lặn xuống. đâu đó sau lưng họ từ hàng hiên của nhà hàng một bản nhạc jazz vang lên, những nốt saxophone bay bổng lơ lửng xung quanh cũng như trên đầu, một giai điệu lấp đầy cái im lặng giữa giọng họ chuyện trò và biển cả kia vô tận.

     anh nhớ cái cảm giác của cát giữa những ngón tay họ đan xen, gió biển mặn mòi ran rát trên má họ, và cái cách yaku kéo anh xuống hôn, cứng đầu và mạnh mẽ, vậy nhưng vẫn lãng mạn đến nao lòng.

     “yakkun nè,” anh lẳm bẩm một lúc sau đó khi âm nhạc đã tắt đi, khi vầng dương đã chìm xuống dưới chân trời và câu chuyện họ nói rơi vào quãng lặng, chỉ còn tiếng sóng dạt dào là âm thanh duy nhất.

     “hửm?”

     “cậu có tin vào kiếp sau không?”

     yaku quay lại nhìn anh, mắt mở to và sáng bừng và đầy yêu thương đến nỗi kuroo phải nhắc mình hít thở.

     “có chứ,” yaku nói, và ngón tay cậu siết lại quanh bàn tay kuroo, ấm áp và mạnh mẽ và có chút gì như níu giữ.

     “tớ cũng thế,” kuroo nói trong hơi thở, chuẩn bị thốt ra câu nói có thể là sến nhất từ trước đến giờ của anh. “và yakkun này…”

     “ừ?”

     “tớ nghĩ tớ sẽ muốn ở bên cậu trong mọi kiếp sống tớ được sinh ra trên đời.”

     câu nói ấy khiến yaku im bặt; kuroo gần như chờ đợi cậu rút tay về, bởi yaku cực kì dị ứng với các thể loại bày tỏ tình cảm, nhưng thay vào đó yaku lại thở ra một hơi thật nhẹ, thổi sang bên lọn tóc rơi vào mắt cậu.

     “nghe cũng được đấy chứ.”

     “đúng đó, tớ biết mà.”

     “đừng bắt tớ phải rút lại lời đấy.”

* * *

      số phận và định mệnh không xa vời đời thực như người ta vẫn nghĩ. nếu có một điều gì mà kuroo đã khám phá ra được, thì đó là rằng có một số thứ đã được sắp đặt sẵn và một số là kết quả của chúng; rằng số khác lại chỉ đến từ những lựa chọn được chính mình đưa ra - có thể anh đã chứng kiến hết kiếp này đến kiếp khác trong quá khứ vô tận, có thể dành hàng năm, hàng thập kỉ, hàng thiên niên kỉ tìm kiếm khắp thế giới, đi từ lục địa này tới đại dương kia chỉ để gặp lại một người, nhưng nếu số phận không định sẵn, thì anh đã chẳng thể ở đây.

     “đây" là một khái niệm mang tính trừu tượng, bởi đây là ngày hôm nay và lúc này và ở bên chiếc bàn ăn cùng yakkun với giấy tờ nằm rải rác trước mặt và một quả bóng chuyền trên chân. “đây" là tương lai và quá khứ, thời gian hay nơi chốn cũng không còn quan trọng nữa miễn sao bên cạnh anh vẫn còn yaku.

     “cậu biết không,” yaku nói, ngước nhìn lên khỏi đống giấy tờ của cậu vào một lúc nào đó kuroo không để ý. “đôi khi tớ nghĩ tớ đã biết cậu lâu lắm rồi ấy.”

     và có lẽ yaku cũng không nhớ đâu, biết bao nhiêu năm tháng chất chồng sau lưng họ đã mang họ tới đây, nhưng chẳng sao cả - bởi cái điều quan trọng nhất lại ở ngay trước mặt anh, ngay tại đây, ngay lúc này.

     kuroo vươn vai chút xíu, ngón chân anh chạm phải chân yaku, ấm áp, cứng cáp và hiện hữu, và đầy sức sống. và ở _đây._ “ừ, tớ biết mà.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: tiêu đề lấy từ [Diamonds Are Forever](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NS8_tp1Qqok) của The Cab.
> 
> [hơi hơi spoiler manga tí] đây là [Sakishima](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/haikyuu/images/e/e2/SakishimaManga.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20161130234647) nà.
> 
> fic trên được viết bằng văn phong hoàn toàn (?) khác biệt so với văn phong bình thường của tôi, nên rất mong có phản hồi ạ!
> 
> Tìm tôi ở:
> 
> [tumblr (rielity)](https://rielity.tumblr.com/) | [twitter (noyabeans)](https://twitter.com/noyabeans) | [nhật kí viết lách](https://noyabeans.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Với cả tôi cũng thuộc Team Grandstand trong SASO lần này, nên nếu muốn cứ thoải mái đến bait tôi nha!


End file.
